1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal assembly for a percussion instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the conventional pedal assemblies are adapted for two hammers to install thereon. The two hammers are independently rotatable about two axles. Such pedal assembly needs a special rack to support the axles. The rack thereof has two rack poles, one of which is fork-shaped. That is, the two rack poles provide at least three points to support the axles. Due to the customized standard of the rack, the cost thereof is inevitably raised.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.